


What Once Was Lost (Part Six of the Footprints Knock Yuuri Up Week)

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Frottage, Incest, Knock Yuuri Up Week, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: There were a lot of things he had learned to love about being pregnant, but there were just as many things he had learned to hate. Unfortunately, one of the things he would have looked forward to most was likely out of the scope of what his body could do anymore. His breasts had swollen slightly, but the doctor had warned him that the odds were strongly against him actually being able to lactate.





	What Once Was Lost (Part Six of the Footprints Knock Yuuri Up Week)

With a heavy sigh Yuuri rubbed at his belly as he watched the mix of rain and snow fall outside. What a dreary day. He would have loved nothing more than to be able to sit outside on a mildly warm day watching the waves crash calmly against the shore while Aiko, Mochi, and Marron all played. That time had come and gone, though, and winter was well upon them. With Vitaly out working and Aiko in school it made for lonesome dark days.

 

Some days he missed the chaos and buzz of the onsen. 

 

Yukiko landed a rough kick to Yuuri’s bladder and he let out a sharp grunt. “Ok, ok, baby girl, I know you hate it when mommy starts to think like that, but can you please kick somewhere else? I already have to pee all the time as it is!” The girl seemed to do a somersault in response and Yuuri let out another sigh as he started to waddle his way to the bathroom. This was definitely a part of pregnancy he had never missed. 

 

After relieving himself Yuuri went to the kitchen to prepare his allowed one cup of tea for the day. It had been so nice to have his children around for the baby shower and then having Aiko home for a few days at Christmas and the New Year. Vitaly had done his best to be home more frequently, too, especially as they crept into the final two months and Yuuri’s official bedrest. Yuuri hated that word, honestly. 

 

As he set the kettle of water on the stove he looked down and noticed his swollen feet. They were particularly bad today. There were a lot of things he had learned to love about being pregnant, but there were just as many things he had learned to hate. Unfortunately, one of the things he would have looked forward to most was likely out of the scope of what his body could do anymore. His breasts had swollen slightly, but the doctor had warned him that the odds were strongly against him actually being able to lactate. 

 

Yuuri had held it in while they were at the OB/GYN’s office, but the moment they had gotten into the car the omega had broken out into tears. It was already bad enough the risks he was taking even attempting to carry a baby to term at his age, but now he wouldn’t even be able to provide for her properly once she was born. He had felt like a terrible mother and it had taken hours of consoling from Vitaly to calm him down. A part of him felt like he was letting his mate down, too. 

 

_ “She won’t care if she is fed from a bottle rather than your breast,” Vitaly had told him, rubbing gently at the mark at the base of Yuuri’s neck. “All she will care about is being healthy and in your arms.” _

 

_ “B-but, what about you?” Yuuri had questioned through his panicked sobs. He had always been such an ugly crier and age only made it worse.  _

 

_ With a hand on the back of his mate’s neck Vitaly pulled them in so their foreheads touched. “Mama, don’t you dare worry about me. I don’t care. Would it have been nice? Of course, but what is important is that you are both healthy and safe.” _

 

_ Yuuri wiped at his eye and sniffled. “You aren’t supposed to call me that anymore, remember?” _

 

_ Vitaly chuckled, “Yes, Yuuri.” _

 

The squeal of the pot pulled him from the memory and he carefully poured the hot water into his mug allowing the tea leaves to steep. Once he was satisfied with the color of the tea he removed the leaves and waddled over to the kotatsu to get comfy. Marron and Mochi both joined him instantly, the fox shoving his nose into Yuuri’s belly curiously when she saw movement. It made Yuuri chuckle and he scratched her between the ears. 

 

His phone went off with a light ping and he picked it up and swiped the screen open to see a message from Vitaly. The alpha was on the way home. Yuuri’s smile was larger than it rightfully should have been. “Ah, your Papa is going to be home soon,” he told the two fur children and baby girl. Mochi and Marron both wagged their tails in understanding and anticipation. 

 

In true Yuuri fashion, he was unable to stay awake despite the book resting on his belly, quickly finding himself dozing off as he waited. When he finally came back too his mouth was hanging wide open, dry with a dribble of drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Vitaly was in the middle of removing his glasses, but slid them back on Yuuri’s nose with a smile when he noticed he was awake. 

 

Wiping at the drool Vitaly leaned in for a kiss. “Do you want me to help you to bed?”

 

Yuuri moaned and stretched his arms and toes. “No...I’m fine. I just needed a nap, I guess. Though, my tea is cold,” he frowned sadly at the almost full tea cup.

 

“I’ll make you a new one,” Vitaly gave him a peck on the cheek before picking up the tea cup and heading to the kitchen.

 

“Mama! Vita-nii! I’m home!” Aiko’s voice echoed through the small house and she came flying into the house, launching right at Vitaly’s waist for a hung and then over to her mother for an even tighter hug.

 

“Oof!” Yuuri grunted, the pressure of the hug causing a sharp pain in his breasts. “A little too much, baby. Your mama isn’t quite as tough as usual right now.”

 

“Sorry,” Aiko pulled away with an immediate apology. 

 

“Yuuri?” Vitaly frowned from behind the counter. “Are you hurt?”

 

Yuuri rubbed at his chest with a wince. “A little sore...I guess I get all the bother without the benefits,” he sighed, but tried to force a smile. He had promised Vitaly he wouldn’t get upset about this again. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Aiko questioned with a distraught face.

 

Yuuri reached up and squeezed her hand, “No, baby, it’s just part of pregnancy. I’m just a lot more sensitive.”

 

“Ai-chan, why don’t you go take Marron and Mochi for a walk and then help me start dinner?” Vitaly suggested.

 

Aiko groaned, “Vita-nii! It’s raining and snowing!”

 

“It is,” Vitaly ruffled her silver curls. “And you wanted animals. This is part of it.”

 

Aiko stuck out her tongue. “Mochi is yours!”

 

“She sure is,” Vitaly only winked and Aiko reluctantly put back on her coat and shoes.

 

With a grunt Yuuri hoisted himself up and out from beneath the kotatsu, hand supporting his belly as he moved. “Did you do that just to get her out of the house?” His mouth twitched up in amusement at the thought.

 

“Would it help if I massaged them?” Vitaly asked, avoiding his mother’s original question.

 

Yuuri quickened his pace to the kitchen. “Yes,” he breathed, placing his hands on the counter with his back to his alpha. Vitaly’s hands snaked up beneath Yuuri’s sweater over the swell of his bump and up to his breasts taking one in each hand and kneading. The relief was immediate and Yuuri couldn’t hold back his moan. With an open mouth his head was tilting back, resting against Vitaly’s shoulder as he continued to rub and massage the swollen tissue. Even his cock was starting to twitch in interest as the soreness subsided. 

 

Vitaly’s fingertips brushed across Yuuri’s nipples, toying with them between twists and tugs. Yuuri gasped and he could feel a growing hardness against his lower back. “V-Vitalik, Aiko could-,” Vitaly’s hands stilled and Yuuri’s eyes blinked open. “Vitalik?” The alpha’s hands slid back down and out from under Yuuri’s sweatshirt and he brought his hands up into the light. There was a yellow-white substance on his fingertips. There was a hot sting at Yuuri’s eyes. “Is...is that?”

 

Vitaly raised his fingers to his lips and ran his tongue across the substance. Yuuri could feel the shift through the bond immediately. Lust and desire and pure want. It was real. It was colostrum. Yuuri was lactating. A floodgate was opened and tears just started flowing down his cheeks as he pulled the sweater up so that he could see from himself.  Small beads dotted the tips of his dark nipples.

 

“Mama-,” Vitaly breathed before a door slammed.

 

“S’ cold!” Aiko’s voice chimed  as both dog and fox shook out their fur. Yuuri hastily pulled the sweater back down over his breasts and belly but couldn’t wipe the tears away fast enough. “Mama...are you ok?”

 

Yuuri nodded, wiping away the tears. Happy tears. Such  _ happy _ tears. “Just hormones, baby. Everything is just fine. Why don’t we ask Vita-nii to make you some hot chocolate for being so good and taking them out?”

 

Vitaly seemed to be in a daze, not quite taking in what his mother had said until Aiko was eagerly reaching up above him on her tippy toes for a mug. Thankfully, Aiko didn’t seem to need any help making the hot chocolate, nudging her older brother aside with her hip and pouring the hot water he had made for Yuuri’s new tea into her mug stirring in the cocoa powder. Yuuri took one of his hands and laced their fingers together. Reassurance. A promise. Later. Tonight. 

 

All through the preparation and consumption of dinner Yuuri could feel it. Such a slight amount, nothing more than tiny beads that wouldn’t even soak through his sweater. But now he knew it was there and his heart was pounding with anticipation. Of course he had seen it, he knew it was real, but the omega within him wouldn’t be satisfied until he could feed his alpha properly - just like he used to. 

 

“Homework and study,” Vitaly told Aiko after they finished cleaning up after dinner.

 

“Ok,” Aiko agreed without a fuss. “If I do good on my exam next week can I get something?”

 

Yuuri laughed, “Maybe. Within reason. We’ll discuss it when you get your grades back. We just had Christmas you know?”

 

“I know,” Aiko drew out the words in her disappointment, but didn’t fight it any longer. Instead she leaned in for her ritual good night kiss. “Oyasumi Mama!” With gentle hands she placed them on Yuuri’s belly and kissed the bump. “Oyasumi Yukiko!” Vitaly met her halfway as she reached up to kiss his cheek. “Oyasumi Vita-nii!”

 

There was a silence as they waited to hear the door close and for it to stay that way for a length of time before they were both moving in haste to their own room. Yuuri was tugging the sweater over his head before Vitaly had even slid the door shut behind him. Vitaly’s pupils blew wide at the sight and he was guiding his mother down onto the bed and latching on without a second to breathe. Yuuri moaned loudly, arching his back as much as he could with his pregnant belly. Spreading his legs wide he allowed Vitaly to slot in perfectly, the alpha sucking like his life depended on it. Yuuri felt himself growing hard and Vitaly rocked their hips together, both men hot and heavy between their legs. 

 

Popping off a nipple to breathe Vitaly whimpered. “I’ve missed this so much Mama.”

 

A few tears trickled down from his eyes as Yuuri smiled through a hard swallow. “Me too, baby, me too.”

 

Moving to the other breast Vitaly and Yuuri scrambled to push down their pants, getting the fabric down just to their knees so that they could frot against each other in desperation. Everything was slick and hot between them as they rocked, moans far too loud with Aiko across the hall. They prayed she had her earbuds in. They had waited too long for this - had accepted that it would never come at all. There was no holding back.

 

“Vit-Vitalik,” Yuuri gasped, hands tangled in his son’s hair. “I’m so close.”

 

Encouraged, Vitaly sucked with more urgency, a hand reaching between them to stroke their cocks together. Yuuri’s toes began to curl as his belly grew hot. When Vitaly’s thumb brushed against his tip he came with a cry and an incredible burst of emotion through their bond. It had Vitaly coming in surprise overwhelmed by his mate’s emotions. They were motionless, breaths hot and heavy between them as they tried to recover. 

 

Yukiko did a somersault and pressed her hands hard against Yuuri’s belly enough for Vitaly to make the tiny little things out. 

 

“I...think she liked that,” Vitaly gasped in awe, a gentle hand to where his daughter’s had just been.

 

“She’s not the only one,” Yuuri huffed, collapsing against the pillow. 

 

Vitaly crawled off the bed to grab a cloth, pulling back on his pants and working on cleaning himself and his mother off. “I wasn’t too rough, was I? I was just so eager.”

 

“Not at all, baby,” Yuuri assured him, brushing some loose strands away from his freckled face. “I’m so happy. More than you could ever know.”

 

“I know just fine,” Vitaly responded, curling up next to his mother. “I feel it just as well as you.”

 

Legs and arms intertwined and as much skin that could touch did as they settled beneath the covers. Yuuri couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to hold his baby in his arms and watch in awe as she drank from him just as his other children had done before her. Many mothers were ashamed of it. Embarrassed. Or thought it too much trouble - too painful. Yuuri would endure every hiss, every chapped nipple, every accidental bite as she began to teethe. 

 

Every bit of it was worth it. He would provide.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
